A Safe Haven
by FluffnGore
Summary: Haven is a girl who's had a hard time. Her parents are insane, and her best friend was sent away to live with his aunt. She has no one. After her parents abandon her she turns to the one person who promised to always be there for her. Max Kenton. Title may change. Rated T cause I feel like it. Flames not allowed, I'm sensitive. This story is written by Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A Safe Haven

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me." _I sang along with my old iPod as I walked home from school. Yeah I tend to prefer old showtunes to that old Bieber guy or Dubstep. I like Newsies or Les Miserables. I guess that's one of the reasons I get bullied at school. Things were so much easier when Max was here.

My best friend was Max Kenton; in fact he was my only friend. I'm not exactly considered cool with the people I know. I listen to showtunes while the people at my school don't, I don't wear tank tops or shorts that show my butt, and I read books like "The Lord of the Rings" and books on Greek mythology, while "normal" girls read biographies on One Direction and stuff. Max is the only person who has never called me weird.

About three years ago when we were eleven, his mother Caroline died and he had to go to court to see who would have custody of him. His Aunt that he'd never met, or his deadbeat dad who left him and Caroline when he was a baby. I was left alone. Caroline was more of a mom to me then my own drugged out mother ever was, but Max was sent away and I was stuck here with my good for nothing. Max and I stayed in contact for a little while but that kind of fizzled out, I mean I saw him on T.V. every once in a while with Atom, but it's not the same as actually talking to him.

I walked in the door of my house, it's nothing fancy but it keeps a roof over my head. I plopped my bag on the ground (something my mother hates) and walked into the kitchen to get a snack, and saw a note on the fridge.

_Dear Haven,_

_Don't expect us home anytime soon,_

_your father and I trust you to be responsible on your own. We'll be gone for a good six months._

_There's some emergency money on the shelf above_

_the stove._

_-Mom_

Wait…..WHAT? I knew my parents were crazy but not this crazy! All right that's it, straw that broke the camel's back. I pulled my phone out and dialed a number that I never thought I would again.

Max.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ring, ring, ring." _

Come on Max pick up.

_Ring, ring ri- _"Hello?" I froze. What was I supposed to say to him? _Oh remember me? We were best friends and then you totally abandoned me? _"Hello? Is anyone there?" I quickly pulled myself together. "M-Max? It's Haven."

"Oh my god Haven! Hi how are you?" he seemed pretty enthusiastic about hearing my voice. That seems like a pretty good sign.

"Um, I hate to ask but is there any possible way you could come and get me?" I asked timidly.

"Why? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I think my parents kind of finally lost it, they left today without me and said to not expect them back anytime soon." I teared up a little. "Max I'm really scared and I don''t know what to do."

"Are you sure they aren't coming back?" He asked doubtfully.

"Max! It literally says 'Don't expect us anytime soon', they left me ten dollars in a cookie jar. TEN DOLLARS! What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" he paused. "Are you still at the same house?"

"Yeah I am."

"Don't worry I'll talk to Charlie. We'll come and get you."

"You don't think he'll mind?" I asked nervously.

"Are you kidding?" he asked laughing somewhat. "Charlie is super cool, I know he'll be okay with this don't worry."

"Okay, I really appreciate this Max I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it, and Haven?"

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too."

"See ya soon"

Yeah.

After I hung up with Max I ran upstairs and packed up stuff to bring with me. I went through all of my junk in my room, some clothes, art supplies, books, my old iPod, toothbrush, stuff like that.

I was going through all the the stuff on my desk, behind all of the old stuff I'd forgotten about. Oh look, math homework from second grade. Oh, the the drawing i drew yesterday. Oh look, mom's taxes. I finally found something worthwhile.

An old scrapbook Caroline made for me, it's full of pictures of me and Max growing up. Us on the swings at the park when we were four, Our first day of Kindergarten, our day at the theme park, and just random pictures taken of us over time. After Max left I would spend time laying on my bed looking at it wondering how things can change so fast. I thought about how he would make a ton of new friends and forget about me, but I would never forget my first and only friend.

I put it in my bag wondering if Max still had his. I put in some old CD's that no one owns anymore, The Beatles, Les Miserables, Newsies, and Led Zeppelin. Old DVD's, Super 8, A Philadelphia Story, Singin' in the Rain. I looked at my clock, 11:30 pm. Not super late but it's been an emotionally exhausting day. I turn out my light, than realize there's no one else in the house but me. I have a thing about being alone in the dark, I get really panicky, like somethings gonna happen to me. I run down stairs and bolt all the windows and all the doors close all of the drapes and run back upstairs. I decide to leave my light on and listen to the soft voices of the Newsies. It brought back sweet memories of simpler days. I listen too it whenever i feel alone because back then, when it was my world, he was with me. It fills the house just enough. Makes me feel safe as I drift into a solemn daze and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So I thought I'd get this story going again, hope you like it!**

**-Fluff**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh, I hate that stupid alarm clock! I spent about five minutes in peaceful bliss until I remembered. My stupid parents stupidly left me.

Max. He would be here any second and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Then I paused. It's been three years since I've seen my best friend, what if he's changed? What if we hate each other? What would I do then? He's the only thing I have left and I couldn't handle losing him too! '_Stop it Haven, you're being stupid,' _I told myself. '_Of course he's the same Max, why wouldn't he be? He's still your best friend no matter what, he promised.'_

I looked around my room one last time. Who knows what'll happen to this place what with my parents gone. We were so lucky to not have been kicked out before, but now they'll probably foreclose the house or something like that. Then something caught my eye, something I haven't looked at in a long time. It was the newspaper clipping of Max and Atom.

I remember the day I first heard about Atom and Max, I saw it online about a week after they defeated Twin Cities and I've followed them ever since. I was so proud of Max and what he'd accomplished, especially after the fight with Zeus (which I actually watched on TV) even if they didn't win. And when his father hoisted Max up onto his shoulders and they shared a smile, I teared a bit. That smile that he gave Charlie was one I thought I'd never see again and it just made me miss him even more, if that was even possible.

I shook myself out of the memory and realized that I had my music playing the whole time. I paused my iPod and threw it in my bag (I cant live without my music). Then I heard the doorbell ring.

Oh my god.

I don't really know how to explain the feelings I had right at that moment, I was happy, scared, nervous. It was every color of the fucking rainbow. '_I can't keep him waiting,'_ I took a deep breath. '_It's only Max.'_

So I went down stairs and answered the door.

When I opened the door I was scared for a minute. At first glance, it didn't look like Max at all. This guy grinning at me was tall, thin and muscular. His face was mature, gone were the days of baby fat and freckles. He was almost –dare I say- hot.

NO. Haven, go no further with that statement.

"Haven!" he jumped on me (this was our usual greeting as I was always the taller one, however this was quite painful now because he was about half a head taller then me). My legs gave way and we fell to the ground with him on top of me. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. I laughed and hugged –still beneath him- I was just so happy to see him again. And we just laughed for five minutes straight.

Finally together again.

**Soooooooo what did you think? Sorry it's so short, but I'm finally starting to write again so this is a bit of a comeback chapter. Please please please review!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Fluff**


End file.
